Love and War
by divine.blue
Summary: the Moon Kingdom is in war and they must save their princess. why and what is after her that all Universe fears? read to find out more. I'm not good at summarys. rated M for the chapters to come.
1. Safe

_A/N I do not own any Sailor Moon characters. Who should be so lucky then Naoko_

_Takeuchi __ …_

_Also this is my first fan fiction so I apologize in advance if it will come out as_

_disappointing. And forgive my bad writing. If I make mistakes it is because English is not my first language._

_For those UsaXMamo fans out there I can assure I am one of you, but I also love Diamond very much and I believe that him and Usagi would've made a great couple. So I'll try to create this story for them._

_As for Mamoru, he will not be a part of my story. I took him out. Instead Malachite will take his place as the prince of Earth. Also Queen Beryl is Reye's mother and queen of Mars._

_This story is mostly from Serena/Serenity's point of view._

I can see the "Blue Planet" from my balcony. As every time, to me watching, or more like staring to the night sky feels so magical that I can barely turn my eyes away. I hear only sounds of water from the garden fountains. It is indeed silent tonight. Awkward silence, I might add for it has been like these for almost two months now. My parents wont speak a word of it with me, but I know things are wrong. Never has my heart deceived me. Yes, the Moon, our home has kept its magic and beauty but every passing day I feel more and more sadness from our people and from my family. Are we in war? And if so, with whom? I fear we are and hope we aren't. A knock outside my chamber door dragged me from my thoughts. I sigh before answering.

"**Come in." **

I said still sadden by all that I cross my mind seconds ago. I respectfully greet Lady Luna, my dear protector. Even though all in our kingdom are strong enough to fight their own battles and us, from royal family are specially strong in the ways of magic, it is only thought suitable and a must, for I, the princess to have a protector. For this particular job Lady Luna was chosen eighteen years ago. My mother had a strong say when it came to this decision, for she had the same protector as a princess and after almost 100 years of serving our kingdom Lady Luna has become one of the most skillful warriors, mastering all magic ways.

"**Serena, darling** – she said using a name that only my family or dear friends call me – **You went out on the** **terrace haven't you?** – I only gave a small smile in order to admit – **And in your night gown…"**

She shook her head, in disappointment. I decided not to stress myself on the matter to much and just gave my usual innocent smile followed by an ever so sweetly look in my big blue eyes. As I expected it works, for she softens the exigent expression on her face.

"**Come, child."** – she says with a sight – **"I know its late, but their majesties have requested your presence in the throne room."**

"**They have?..."** – I said following Luna trough long corridors of the palace – **"Its strange you know…"**

She turns at me, failing to meet my gaze for I am looking down. But it is clear to her that thoughts and deep worry are narrowing my eyebrows. Not to mention the way I was nervously biting my finger, clearly shows that something is wrong. I am froze at this moment but very intrigue to talk, to ask. She is my trusted protector, one of my closest friends, therefore she must understand my need to know, to have answers. I look at her daring to speak my thoughts and fears.

"**Is it a war, Luna?"** – she is not answering immediately, so I go on – **"I must know! Something has to be wrong, for our people are hiding, running away from the Moon! We grow poor… I am not blind, you know? Nor am I stupid!"** – still no words, as if I have a statue in front of me – **"Luna…, please… Even our magic grows weaker…" – **I trailed of.

"**Not your magic, my child."** – finally she spoke – **"Troubles are concerning this kingdom, but I'll say no more of it! It is the queen and king's wish for you to be as** **less informed upon this matter as possible!"**

"**It is unfair!"** – I shouted – **"Why! Am I not a part of this world?"**

"**So you are, princess, most important** **one for sure and this is why you must** **be** **protected!** – she grabbed my wrist and softly pulled me forward – **"Come now, and don't protest, you'll understand when the time comes. For the present it is better that no** **concern or any sort of trouble will affect you."**

I start walking without protesting, but still I felt so much emptiness within my soul. I, princess Serenity, must live in ignorance for being *_la tres important "piece" *_ of Moon kingdom. So it has come to a situation were I am to know nothing of my parents concern and distress. Partly I cannot fight so many questions and contradictions in my mind but partly I believe they must have a reason. My parents trust me and will tell if they consider I must know. But to be so protected that I am to be hidden inside my own chambers with no allowance even to walk trough the White Palace unaccompanied, then what great evil is threatening my parents? I fear for all lunarians. I fear for the king and queen, but I never thought that I should fear for myself… And why should I! I was raised to be brave. A small smile escapes my lips as memories of fight lessons with Lord Artemis come to my mind. Lady Luna taught me how to handle magic, but it was he who taught me how to handle the enemy. He had a strange way to be sure. I remember Luna being there most of the times, concerned for the way things my go. One lesson in particular I remember now, it was when Lord Artemis blankly told me : **"What's the worst that could happen'? You could die. So fight with all your heart and know from the beginning that you have a chance to win! Never let go of that chance! Never stop fighting** **for what you believe in!"** He had a strange way to make his point. The worst that could happen' would be to die. I am not afraid to fight and die but I am most terrified to die without getting my chance to fight.

* * *

I decided to play „the innocent card" with my parents in order to find a soft spot that I could lean on to, that could help me get answers, but as we enter the throne room it is my knees that get soften do to a certain dark prince, with white hair and deep indigo eyes. Yes, prince Demando of the Dark Moon... He was eighteen when we first met – my age now – and I was but thirteen. My first crush and my only one for sure, even though I must admit many suitors have come in the past two years. But none would make me feel like he does. By just looking at his perfect figure I feel my body melting from inside. I cannot explain the butterflies in my stomach, nor why I am uncontrollably shivering or why have I lost all courage being unable to meet his gaze. Why does he make me feel so weak and vulnerable? I have forgotten all reasoning and matters. I…

"**Serena, child…"**

I gasp, awaken by mother's sad voice and her warm embrace. Briefly I become aware of my surroundings. Mother is crying or at least she just has, father looks heart broken that it pains me to see his face… and him… he is so cold as if he knows no emotion.

Mother : **"Isn't there** **another way?"** – she says turning to Demando

Demando – letting out a cold, mocking laugh that frightens me - : **"Do you think you can** **protect her?... She will die before** **you if she remains here!"**

Artemis : **"May I, my lord?"** – said he entering the room. My father allowed him to enter. – **"I have brought the crystal."**

Mother : **"Thank you, Lord Artemis."**

She turns to assist him. I find myself trembling again. This time I was torn inside by a courage that brought me close to an emotional explosion.

Me : **"I demand to know what's happening!"** – I said between my teeth while trying to hold back small tears. I am frighten, I must admit.

Demando : **"Great! She demands!" **– he says with sarcasm that hurts me even more – **"Last thing I need are your demands princess!"**

Me : **"How dare you?"**

I receive no answer but an instant look. Another stare in to his indigo eyes and I am lost again. Damn! Why does he have such power over my senses? Hardly, I swallow, taking a step back.

Luna : **"If I may, your majesty…"** – she says addressing prince Demando – **"Princess Serenity is not yet aware of the…** **war."** – the last word came out more as a whisper.

Demando : **"It is not of my concern. I am here neither to inform her nor to listen to her demands. I gave you all a choice. The war may not be lost for lunarians yet but I assure she is main target and she will die if she stays!"**

Mother turns my attention, even though I am eager to stand up and stupidly scream my opinion on a matter still unknown to me.

Mother : **"Here, child, I'm trusting you with the Silver Crystal now. Protect it as it will protect you and never let it go!"**

Me : **"The Crystal… but mother, I cannot imagine to take it away from the Moon! Our kingdom is already to weak!" – **I cried** – "No!" – **I saidturning to face my father** – "Whatever the matter is I shall not leave! I refuse!"**

Demando – smiles scornfully – **"If I must put up with this one more second, I shall change my mind."**

Me : **"Like I would care!"** – I screamed – **"You shouldn't have come in the first place!"**

And then, just then, I felt my whole world collapsing as he slowly walks towards me. Ah! Were is your self control, Serena! My mind wants to scream, while my cheeks are burning like fire and I was bravely staring at… his feet… At his feet! Why can't I confront him? Can he feel my nervousness? Oh may, he is so close and what is he doing!

Demando – lifting my chin, he grins as I am not able to open my eyelids – **Do you wish me to take her or not?** – he addresses my father, not taking his eyes from me.

The king steps down from his throne. Finally! I cheer in my head. My father comes to rescue me from this mean, unmannered… sexy, gorgeous, with beautiful eyes, soft but strong touch and… and he smells so amazing and… Wait! What am I thinking of! That's it! Father is near us. I almost dare to smirk. Punish this rude man, father! Throw him in the dungeon until he learns to behave!

The King : **"She will come with you…"** – he sights as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

You tell him… Wait… What? I ask myself again. I see no salvation at this point as all around me seem to agree with this nonsense that I should be taken away from my home, my family, my friends…

Demando – releasing my chin from his hold – **"Then its settled. I will let you say your goodbyes and wait for her in the garden. She must come alone.** **Make sure she is dressed and looks like a servant!** – he demanded – **We can never be to careful on this matter. While** **she is with me none of you would try to contact her or come to see her. I will make sure any** **approach of that kind will be paid by death. In other words you'll die trying.** – and then he grins at his horrible joke – **When the problems will be over hopefully you'll get to see your child and princess again."**

He then disappears, but I have other problems to process, partly acknowledging what was happening. So there is a war, and it is rather dangerous for me, being I am main target as I understood… And they all want me away.

Me : **"I wish they would give me more credit…"**

The King : **"Serenity?"**

Me – I gasp as my inner thoughts came out without realizing – **"I… Well its what I think!"** – there; I startled them – **"You do not trust that I can fight for** **myself! Do you believe that hiding is** **what I want!"**

The King : "**We have no time for what you want!"** – I stare at him frightened – "**Its what you need that matters now."** – he softens his voice seeing my shock – **"And what we need… what** **you need, my child is to be safe…"**

He tries to stroke my hair but I jerk myself away still hurt by all that is happening around me. Mother comes near me and I let her touch my shoulder from behind.

Me : "**Safe? You…want… me… to be safe! **– my voice is quivering as I hold back tears – **And what** **about this war! What will happen if I never see you again?… What! Do you think I will wish myself alive then? Cause if that is** **the case then you couldn't be more wrong!"**

Mother – turns me to face her as she puts both her hands on my shoulders – **"Serenity, we know you are brave and strong and that you can fight your own battles. We also know that you would never choose hiding as an option, but at this point we need you to trust us!"** – she cried – **"This time your heart must be strong enough to wait until we say it is time for you to come back! – **she looks deeply in myeyes** - Do you trust us, Serenity? Do you trust your parents?"**

She had such honesty in her words. Of course I trust them. Maybe they are being overprotective but still they never taught me to hide, therefore if they send me away it must be different this time, so yes, I trust in their judgments and will comply to their whishes.

I said farewell to everyone dear to me before heading alone to the palace gardens. Using magic I changed myself into a servant as "his royal darkness" requested. How I miss my beautiful long hair and buns, now that it is brown and reaches just to my shoulders… But as the ones that love me decided, I have to hide. Hopefully I can change into my old self again after we get to "creepy planet" I mean the Dark Moon…

***la tres important piece (French) = the most important piece (part)***


	2. Answers

We traveled to the Dark Moon in a small ship. I wish to have just teleported, but there aren't many such skilful magicians in the Universe, that could teleport from planet to planet. I was also alone, torturing myself with thoughts that Demando might come along. Mentally my "screaming speech" was created therefore I needed someone to pour my anger on. But… no such luck… I sigh as the ship stops and its door opens.

My dark prince awaits me as I enter his Crystal Palace. Oh, such beauty I never thought possible! White, crystal walls carved with roses, marble floor, at every corner and window are crystal shaped roses and everything smells so fresh as if we would be outside, in a real rose garden. I find myself bewitched by its light and elegancy. Let me be here forever…let me be with him forever…

Me : **"I am my old self again…"** – I whisper as I notice my servant disguise has disappeared – **"I did not change… How is this even possible? What sort of magic is this?"** I ask dazzled still by everything surrounding me.

Demando : **"My magic."** – he answers with a smile.

Me : **"Everything is so beautiful here! But…** **I should not be thinking of** **such things…"**

Demando – taking a step closer to me – **"You cannot help your parents."** – he states firmly.

Me : **"How would you know?"**

I snap at him. He is not shocked by my outburst; in fact he shows no emotions what so ever, yet again. But I am weak. Why should I scream now? Why did I just? You're pitiful Serena! I say to myself, for not even anger could be heard in my last words, not even pain or sadness. I sounded like a stubborn, spoiled child who would refuse to lose a game that clearly he already lost. Great! Now to prove your point why don't you stick your tongue out at him, would you? I scold myself.

Me : **"I apologize for my outburst, your majesty. I am sure you have reasons as to believe I cannot help my parents in fighting by their side, although I do wish I had a chance to try."**

I swear I could strangle the man if he dares to laugh just now. I know that for him or my family all odds are against me, still I don't deserve to be mocked. Dare I hope he won't ridicule every word I said. But still I wait for a cold, trenchant reply which to my surprise does not come.

Demando: **"I see you are poorly informed on the matter. However since** **your family's choice was to spare you entirely from any information concerning the war, I feel obliged by their wishes. I am sorry but as I said at the White Palace : you shall not receive any further information from me."**

He turns to leave but after taking a few steps he stops and grins back at me.

Demando : **"If there was a chance you could over power my magic then maybe you could be of some sort of help to your parents."**

Ahhh! Why, oh why does he pushes me so far that I want to explode with anger all over his fancy palace? Did I say I like this place? Well I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! And I hate him!... Oh look at me? How immature… Still if a challenge he wants then a challenge he shall get!

Me : **"Listen, you royal pain in the…"**

Demando : **"A! I will not tolerate** **such language within the walls of my** **palace!"** – he says, again with a smirk

Me – forcing a smile – **"Very well. If that is all I need in** **order to prove** **myself then I would gladly fight you right here,** **right now!"**

Moment of honesty now : I overreacted. Also I assume he expected me to do as much for he had a "I'm so pleased with myself" smile on his lips. His sensual lips… Wake up, Serena! Still very ashamed I admit that I have somehow forgotten about the war and my family. The thought of them was still there but covered by intense feelings and questions of the heart. And what do I feel? He infuriates me! He drives me insane! And yet… would he consider letting me find comfort in his arms?

Demando – raising an eyebrow – **"It is quite a tempting offer : to see you try, but regrettably I have other matters to attend! Wait here! A servant will come and** **guide to your new chambers." **– he states with such simplicity if nothing I said could affect him – **"One more thing : you'll have to share."**

I whisper : **Share what? My chambers?** Never mind; he left. A silent laugh escapes me as I analyze my own reactions to his words. Still I should not think he has the right to constantly and intentionally inflame my emotions. Well… right or not he does and with so much as a slight effort. Oh may! But I must get back to the point. I will find out everything I need to know about the war concerning lunarians and I shall prove myself helpful! I am not sure how but there is always a way. Although my first step should be acting more wisely and having some patience for once in a while. Remember Serena, I told myself, you were brought up better then to act childish and unmannered. From this moment forward I promise to never again give in to prince Demando's game or let myself provoked by anything he says.

"**My lady…" **

Occupied by my thoughts I have failed to see another presence approaching. This girl is young, I think. She in fact could be my age.

Me : **"What is your name?"** – I ask silently

She tells me her name is Anne and that she will lead me to my chamber. I analyze her briefly for I cannot fail to see she is a bit taller then I am and quite a beauty with her green, almond shaped eyes and long, light-brown hair. Does prince Demando prefer such young and handsome women as servants? I sure hope not… Ahh! How can I be jealous? I just promise myself I won't give in! No! I could care less! He could have Aphrodite herself serving him wine and I could care less! This is when a voice in my head starts telling me : _**Ha! Who are you kidding missy? You**_ _**would gladly leave**_ _**her hairless if she did try to serve him something!**_ I beg to differ! Never I should refer to such aggressive methods!... I could throw her out a window, but that may seem as an accident… Great! Now I'm talking to myself! Maybe I should say something to Anne… maybe she has answers…

Me : **"Tell me, Anne, is the Dark Moon also in war?"**

Anne : **"Our warriors are. And of course his majesty, prince Demando**. **But the people are not affected by it, nor will we ever be as his royal** **highness promised. Don't worry, princess** – she smiles kindly at me – **you are safe here."**

Safe? I guess I am safe even though it is against my will and I cannot help but feel overprotected. But I should be thankful… Yes! I should be! I mean the man took me at my parents request and he had no obligation or interest... Did he?

Me : **"Do you know who we're fighting against?"** – I decide to ask her

Anne : **"I am not sure. All I know is that this war concerns more** **then four worlds."** – she deeply considers her answer and I could see her eyebrows narrowing – **Besides the two already known to you, your majesty, I only know of another for sure and that is planet Venus."**

Venus? Now this sounds interesting… Why would Venus be concern by the war? It must be most peaceful in the entire Universe there! Or not… I remember traveling there once for princess Mina's 15th birthday party. As I recall she is one year younger then I am; but… who's protecting her then? I do hope she is out of danger. We met just once but we were getting along like sisters. At her birthday we were the best of friends; we even dressed alike and intentionally stolen all the attention of young prince Jadeite – one of the princes of Earth – who was quite a looker as I remember; cute indeed with his big brown eyes and golden hair. Princess Reye of Mars was particularly jealous of us. I find myself laughing silently as I remember her desperate methods to win his attention. And now I'm blushing thinking of how she took prince Jadeite to the gardens and showed him her barely grown breasts. Very shameful behavior for a princess, I must say, but she did succeeded with her plan.

Anne : **"Here we are, your highness."** – she says opening the door to what seems to be my future chamber

Or chambers… for there are more then one. First we enter a huge room with small water fountains, red roses and a beautiful terrace that leads to the palace gardens. I see a white tea table on a corner with elegant white chairs.

Anne : "**The door on the left leads to the bathing room, as the second door on the right leads to your bedroom. Prince Demando requested your** **presence at dinner. If there I nothing more you need** **me for, I shall** **retire."** – she silently awaits my reply

Me : **"You may retire. I shall like to be alone for a moment."**

She takes a bow before leaving me to my thoughts. I do need some time alone in order o put together all notions I added up so far. So, what do I know:

_1) There is a war_

_2) I am the main target so I must be protected_

_3) More then 4 worlds are involved in this war_

_4) Planet Venus its one of them and of course the Dark Moon and my own home_

_5)…_

"**Hello."**

A timid voice interrupts my examination of facts. I look around but all I manage to see is a white dove on the terrace. Could it be? As far as magic goes I believe it could.

Me : **"Hello."** – I answer to the bird

"**I remember you."** – she says

Me – I raise an eyebrow – **"You do?"** – I take a step closer to the terrace – **"Then might I ask who are you?"**

I hear a giggle and see an instant light as the creature before me transforms into a beautiful young princess with long gold hair, slim figure and beautiful green eyes. It is her! It must be!

Me : **"Mina…"** – I hug my dear friend

Mina : **"You do remember me, Rena."** – she says after we break the hug – **"How are you?"**

Pff… I sigh. How am I? Well in a constant revolt with my thoughts would be one way to look at it. Honestly I never felt so useless and weak in my entire life. Back on the Moon no one would listen to me; not to mention prince Demando's attitude… Ahhh! But she must be in the same situation… Yes! She must understand what am I going trough!

Me : "**You were kidnapped to, I see…"** – I smile to myself very satisfied

Mina – looks at me with wonder – **"No…I came here with prince** **Demando."**

Me : **"So have I. I think… But I am sure you did** **not want to come!**" – I cried

Mina : **"Oh but I did. Nobody forced me. It was my** **parents decision and I** **agreed with them."**

Me – a bit disappointed – **"Well… I did not agree with my** **parents."** – I walk to the edge of the terrace to admire the rose garden – **"And he is** **impossible!"**

Mina : **"Who is impossible?"**

Me : **"Like you don't know!"** – I raise my hands in protest – **"Prince** **Demando, His Royal Darkness! He is… he is just…** **he… Ah!"**

Mina – clearly amused by my behavior – **"So you like him…"**

Me – facing her – **"I must certainly do not! He infuriates me!"**

Mina : **"That wasn't a question."** – she smiles –**"You must like him,** **otherwise he would not get to you so much."**

Damn she was right. I have fallen so deeply for a pair of indigo eyes. I cannot deny it no matter how much I try. It is true, he infuriates me and always manage to make me boil in anger but strangely enough this is why I love him even more. And its just… Wait! Did I just think about love? I love him? Wow… This is news even to me, but… yes, I believe I do love him. I am in love with the darkest prince in the Universe.

Mina : **"Well… I guess its all for the best."**

Me : **"What do you mean?"**

Mina : **"I know a secret!"** – she states happily while taking my hands

Me : **"What is it?"**

Mina – she bites her lower lip in excitement – **"I herd that you are very soon to become mistress of this place."**

I take some time to analyze the information. Does he actually want to…? I shake my head, trying to deny any hope that might turn up in my heart.

Me : **"How would you know this?"**

Mina : "**Servants talk, my dear. I've been a while longer then you here and besides prince Safire confirms it."**

Oh may, his brother confirms it? Then I must jump for joy considering the fact I just admitted my love for prince Demando. I am lucky to be chosen by the man I love… my prince… But… Since when have I become so shallow into think of my happiness while my parents are fighting in a war? I have no time for this! I push Mina aside.

Me : **"This is stupid! There matters more important then servants gossip, Mina! Our families fight for their** **lives and the lives of our people!** **We must do something!"**

Mina : **"What can we do?"**

Me : **"What information do you have about this war?"**

Mina : **"The Earth is involved to… And…"**

Me : **"Yes?"** – I ask impatiently

Mina : **"I am not sure, to be honest. I heard my parents talking, the night before they died. A higher force its involved in the war. I believe they call it the Wiseman… I heard something about a destructive power that can overcome most magic and that it comes from the black holes of the Universe. You know, it is really powerful. I saw my parents die and I could** **do nothing about it!"** – tears are forming in her eyes as she speaks – **"It came like a dark shadow and the last thing I** **remember was crying over their breathless bodies."** – I fell so hurt for her, such tragedy… – **"After a short while prince Demando came for me."**

Me : **"Mina, I am so sorry about what happened!"** – I hug my dear friend while she cries on my shoulder – **"I'm so sorry…"** – I push her back a little and put my hands on her shoulders so I can look her in the eyes – **"I promise to find out what this force is and a way to defeat it!"**

Mina – she sobs – **"How?"**

Me : **"I will find a way."**

I told her. I am not sure actually how. Clearly it is a very strong force. But why isn't Demando afraid of it? How come his planet is the safest one for everyone? Why are not all planets in grave danger? And why am I the main target of such horrible nightmare? One thing is for sure: I need more answers. But I won't give up. Somehow I will get to the bottom of this and fight against what ever is threatening my life.


	3. Plan and War

The atmosphere heats up as the prince positions himself behind her. They are both on their knees. A moan escapes her lips as he enters her abruptly. His right hand goes up to her raven hair and he tangles his fingers into it, pulling dominantly, while his left hand hardly squeezes her breast. She begs for him to push harder inside her and to move faster and faster. She moans desperately, being about to explode of pleasure when a redhead woman smashes the door open, crying out at the guard.

"**I don't care if he's engaged, I want to know were my daughter** **is!"**

Her eyes widen at the picture before her. But she recovers soon as if she would expect to such an event. The couple brakes apart since they are not alone anymore.

"**Well, my dear, I see you decided to "have" prince Malachite for lunch today…"** – she says with sarcasm

"**Shit, mother, not now!" – **she says slapping her forehead

"**And when will be a good time** **for** **you, Reye? I have a Doom Phantom in** **my palace and a Wiseman that won't go until you pay** **your debt!"**

"**If I may Queen Beryl, this matter surely can** **wait." – **hestates with a grin

"**Oh, shut it you goof! First wasn't** **I enough for you, prince Malachite? And second you two made this deal and promised that if I agree I shall have** **my share. Now when will this be done?"**

"**I'm sorry, mother, but** **we** **could not get to the Crystal on time and now** **it's impossible to locate it."**

The princess of Mars, seems irritated by the last subject. She makes herself decent while talking to her mother. Prince Malachite on the other hand seems to be bothered more about being interrupted by Queen Beryl than about the matters of war.

"**Surely** – Reye continues – **it** **is somewhere in the Universe, I just don't know where!"** – she cries. She slowly buttons her red, quite revealing dress; most intentionally gesture, you would think, as if she is purposely trying to irritate the prince of Earth, who cannot take his eyes of her. Queen Beryl, decides to ignore completely what happened before she entered the room and very calmly she chooses a sit by the terrace doors. The war they were involved in is undoubtedly more important than her only daughter falling for the seduction games of the eldest prince of Earth. Even she, a young queen was once a prisoner of his charms and she could name many others… _**'Well… it is all past…'**_ she thinks with a sigh.

"**What say you on the matter, prince Malachite?"** – the queen asks with more worry in her voice than before. He turns to her but fails to answer for Reye's slightly mocking laugh interrupts his thoughts. They both stare at her.

"**I believed mother that you were wiser than to assume a man** **could be** **better informed then a woman!"** – she mocks – **"I could bargain my right to the throne of Mars that the prince is completely clueless!"**

"**Au contraire, my fiery beauty, I have** **more** **information than you expect.** – he says with a smirk – **In** **fact you would be sure to lose your throne** **if you would indeed make such a bargain."** He looks quite satisfy to be in control of the situation. Nor the princess or the queen expected such a reply, therefore he got both their attentions. In fact princess of Mars has a very surprised look on her face, but also she seems impressed.

"**Well what do you know?"** – she asks impatiently while she combs her hair

"**I…**– he pauses just to accentuate his moment of glory – **know where the** **Silver Crystal is."** He smiles. **"The prince of Dark Moon decided to play hero and took princess Serenity to his palace. I am certain she carries the** **Crystal."**

"**I'm impressed.** – says Reye with a small smile – **But how can you be sure?"**

"**I have my sources."** – if his ego could increase even more then it just did

"**You have spies on Dark Moon? Now I'm impressed…"** – the queen states measuring the prince from head to toes

"**Still, it doesn't help much. Prince Demando is invincible on his planet."**

"**So he is, princess, but since he decided to play hero he will take his army onto the battlefield; there he might not be as invincible. And so sweet Serenity will remain with the servants, a perfect scenario for my devious plan** **to steal the "precious item" of Moon Kingdom."**

"**Let's hope your plan will not fail."** – says Reye laughing in satisfaction – **"But remember : our ally will not receive** **his payment unless she and her** **friend die!"** After a moment of pause : **"By the way, is princess Mina** **also sheltered by the Dark Moon's ruler?"**

"**It will not be otherwise!"** – he states** "And…yes. Princess Mina is also there."** – Malachite answers – **"But, as I trust you already know, her family** **is** **dead as we speak."**

"**Ha!"** They both watch the queen in shock, clearly not understanding her outburst. **"I should've known you both are too young and have** **over inflated** **egos and never should've agreed** **to your childish plan!"** – she says. Being that none of them is yet able to respond, she goes on – **"You are** **hungry for power, but obviously** **you have no idea how to get it!** **And** **don't stare at me with those eyes! Do** **any of you get the slight idea of the** **situation you are in right now?"** – still no response from them – **"I thought as much… Wiseman can over power most magic in the Universe, having** **Doom Phantom on his side. With** **his shadow army, he** **managed to destroy more then one galaxy** **and enslaved the remaining** **survivors. But he is not your** **ally! He only agreed to kill** **the princesses you** **wanted revenge on, for the Silver Crystal. If he does** **not get the Silver Crystal, killing you both will be a piece of cake! Fortunately for you** **that Crystal is very special. But I won't reflect** **on the subject more. What I will say though is this : besides the fact that you don't actually have** **an ally you two managed to gain for an enemy** **the** **most feared** **prince in the Galaxy! I wont** **ask what were you thinking for my only** **dilemma is what was I thinking in trusting you morons!"** – she lifts her hands in desperation

The prince of Earth seems to have lost his words, unlike princess Reye who answers nonchalantly to her mother's speech.

"**Oh, mother, would you give your daughter more credit? Yes, I did not know where the Crystal was but fortunately this is actually perfect for us!** **I was sure prince Malachite will be to my use and somehow** **I knew prince Demando will interfere to protect princes Serenity and her dearest of** **friends."** – she states triumphantly – **"He is more then in love with the sweet "oh so very annoying" blonde. The all Galaxy knows he waited for her to grow up so she will become his queen. What can I say: bleah! But** **to get to the point… There are places even Wiseman** **fears and one of them is the Dark Moon. While the Silver Crystal is there he won't dare to** **venture himself in order to take it, but he is useful to us, for prince Demando, will be much easier to destroy while, as prince Malachite mentioned before, he is not on his planet. If the** **plan works and we manage to steal the Crystal and both princesses will be murdered** **then and only then we will trade the so called treasure of the** **Moon for ruling our Galaxy. Wiseman has no interest whatsoever to remain here so it should not be a problem." **– she smiles –** "Apparently everything worked out exactly as I wanted! Now I understand your fears and suspicions, dear mama, but you ought to have patience. You know what the say** **: **_**Good things come to those who wait. **_**And do not fear prince Demando for he does not know who summoned Wiseman. He wont find out about Mars anyway!**_**"**_ Reye stands and walks to the doors, but before exiting she still turns to her mother who seems a bit more relieved. **"Just clarify : one of your suspicions** **could not be more wrong,** **for I'm sure I know what you were thinking entering this room and prince Malachite did not seduced your daughter, I was the one** **that seduced him. You haven't raised a simpleton and I assure I will step over** **every principle and life to get my revenge!"**

'_**Indeed I've raised a cruel daughter.'**_ Thought the queen with a smile. She is proud of what her child has become. Reye's thirst for revenge gives her such strength and accomplishment. This war started at their decision and even if the Moon has more than one strong ally, they have a power of darkness that knows no scruples or limitation. They must win no matter what.

* * *

"**Our men are turning on each other!"** – says Lord Artemis trying to hold down the enemies surrounding the Moon Palace

"**Moon Healing Activation!"** – cries Luna – **"Prince Demando! I can't hold the shield much longer! I am getting weaker by the second!"**

"**Moon Healing Activation!"** – Queen Selene joins her – **"We'll hold it** **together!"**

Prince Demando turns to his brother : **"Get your sword, we are getting in!"**

They fight trough the dark shadows followed by their army. The magic of Moon Kingdom fades, but as long as the healing shield can hold, their men won't turn against each other blinded by evil forces. There is no sunlight for all the other planets and worlds in the system – except for Moon and Venus – appear to be surrounded by Darkness fields with magic corresponding to each of them. And as the wizardry rules go no one can fight against its own magic. In other words most are prisoners in their homes. The only help that remains for lunarians is what is left of the army from Venus, a small earthlings army and prince Demando's warriors.

Planet Venus is crowded with Doom Phantom's shadows. After the king and queen were murdered, Demando could only find some few survivors and only from the royal army. They are all fighting now by lunarians side using the famous "chains of Venus" to encircle the enemies.

The army from Earth that decided to be on Moon's side, is lead by prince Jadeite, who recently pledged his sword to Dark Moon's prince. Earthlings have no magic, but they do have strong weapons and they do outnumber all others.

Dark Moon's warriors on the other hand have very strong magic and even if they are few comparing to the shadows around them, they skillfully fight, one holding up to then enemies.

Demando, Safire and King Endymion march trough the shadows until they are quite far from the palace. The Moon Monarch is already hurt but doesn't want to give up. Lord Artemis remained closer to the palace, but only to protect Queen Selene. He dusts all shadows that might get to close to her majesty and his beloved Lady Luna, while both ladies are trying to hold the healing shield.

"**No!"** – cries Artemis

"**How did he get there?"** – prince Demando cries out, with a desperate look on his face. He sticks his magic sword into a dark shadow and pushes the dead enemy down.

Somehow Wiseman managed to get behind the healing shield, just in front of the palace. He is floating above the ground gathering dark forces inside his globe. Artemis tries to fasten the destruction of all shadows near him so he can get to the bigger enemy. With a glimpse of an eye, he is able to anticipate Wiseman's devious plan.

"**He's going to attack the queen!"** – Artemis hopes somehow prince Demando will get there faster.

Meanwhile Jadeite gets into the battlefield closer to King Endymion and strikes him to death. Demando and Safire watch the scene from afar not being able to stop it from happening. The Moon King falls breathless and the queen Selene froze in shock. She cannot move or scream, she can no longer fight. She falls on her knees staring in the same direction she last saw her husband.

"**Jadeite what are you doing?"** – Demando screams at him

"**Moon Healing Activation!"** – cried Luna from the other side trying to increase the power of the shield

"**You didn't actually thought I was on your side!"** – Jadeite says with a grin. Just as Demando wanted to march to him, his brother puts a hand on his shoulder.

"**Demando, look!"** – Safire points to the other side of the front where earthlings army has turned against their men.

"**We have to get to the queen now!"** The white haired prince says to his brother. Jadeite still grins at his malicious plan and raises his sword against lunarians army.

Both princes of Dark Moon have to fight trough shadows in order to get near Queen Selene. Demando hates himself right now. _**'How could I have been so**_ _**stupid?'**_ he thought while fighting_**. 'I've let myself fooled! I should've know**_ _**Earth had something to do with Wiseman's summoning!**_ _**Ah! Three**_ _**kings are dead and I do share the**_ _**blame for I've trusted that fool!'**_ It is torture to him, but he swears in his thoughts that he will revenge the dead monarchs and make sure the forth wont die.

"**Artemis, you must try to hold the healing shield yourself, I will try to protect the queen from the blast!"**

Wiseman send his first blast at the queen, but Artemis manages to sweep her of the ground and save her from the impact.

"**I'll hold the shield, go fight!"** – he tells Luna before he activates the healing shield himself.

"**Right!"** – says Luna. She turns to the shadows behind them. **"Moon Spiral** **Heart Attack!"** Moon's love destroys a few shadows and Lady Luna continues with her attack to defeat all of them. But she is already weak and her energy fades by the second. Wiseman throws thunders of dark energy at her, sure she is not able to dodge them. But just then Queen Selene comes to her senses and tries to fend away his attack.

"**I call upon the powers of the Purity Chalice, give** **me the protection** **shield!"** A white force appears in front of them that blasts away Wiseman's thunders.

"**Hahahaha"** – he laughs sarcastically – **"Fools! You think you can stand** **against my powers?"**

"**How about if I stand against you?"** – spoke prince Demando – **"Alone!"** – he states firmly. Wiseman turns to him.

"**You may be strong boy, but don't forget your** **place! You are not on** **your planet now, which gives you disadvantage."** Wiseman addresses him in a mocking tone.

"**Don't lecture me coward! Are you accepting** **my duel or not?"** Demando awaits his enemy answer without blinking. He feels so much rage inside and such a thirst to destroy the one responsible for this mess.

"**I am no coward!"** – says Wiseman between his teeth, while approaching the young prince – **"Name your terms."**

"**The battle stops while we fight. If I win I will destroy** **you and your shadows are sure to die in such case; but before you take your last breath, you shall tell me who is it that summoned you here, except the princes of** **Earth."**

"**And what if I win? What you could** **possibly** **have that I want?"** – Wiseman asks coming even closer

"**The Silver Crystal."** – the prince simply states – **"You cannot take it while I'm alive and** **even you know** – he chuckles – **your shadows can't** **possibly defeat me."**

"**I accept."** Wiseman says before raising his hand above the globe. All shadows vanish and there is no more fighting. The ones remained there move away to give them space for the duel. Prince Safire puts a hand on his brother shoulder.

"**Why do this? If you loose there'll be no more hope for this Galaxy!"**

"**I must, Safire, for this way I hope to stop the rest from** **getting hurt or die."** – Demando gives his brother an assuring look – **"And you are wrong, there is still hope for this Galaxy, besides myself."**

"**I thought you did not trust in her fighting skills…"**

"**And… you are wrong again…"** – says Demando while his lips form a smile – **"But be sure : I wont loose! Not this fight!" **– looks in Safire'seyes –** "Now… Get everyone left on our side inside the palace!"**


	4. The Duel of Dark Forces

Hardly one could see trough this dark rain curtain. It is an unusual one for sure. This falling water does not come from clouds like the rain on Earth, but it's released by the mob of dark shadows spread above what is left of Moon Kingdom. And the drops feel heavier, lightly acid, stinging Demando's skin. A blast from Wiseman hits the Nemesis Prince's chest, ripping of his coat. Demando falls hard on the ground. For seconds his eyes become hazed for even if he is not discouraged by fear he is seriously hurt; streams of blood ebbing away from wounds across his body. And the cuts are deeper then he would admit to himself. Prince Demando is not about remain in defeat, fire burning in his indigo eyes. No emotions can be read on his white face, as if he has no heart; strangely though it is the one thing that motivates him to go on; that and most importantly his pride. He turns on one knee blocking his enemy thunders with a strong energy ray. And slowly he stands again confronting Wiseman with all power left inside him.

Each are strong opponents, both using different types of black magic and one could never decide which has the advantage over the other at present. Attack after attack, bolts of energy and lightning… Neither seems to be less willing to continue fighting. Evan when blasted to the ground each stands up with pride and power to go on. With frazzled cape and bruised bony arms, Wiseman appears to be poorly harmed in comparison to the prince, but this could not be more far from the truth. His heavy breath and slow movements are prove enough. But there is more… Something in his growing weakness makes him look abandoned and insecure.

The duel continues as Demando releases yet one of his most destructive attacks "howl of Death"; a form of dark energy that can only be heard by the opponent in cause, drawing his life down to the last breath. Strong wizards can't easily escape such blast but they can reduce its power. Wiseman puts his best shield for protection and he remains alive but not intact. His flesh is ripped; there is no bleeding and every cut slowly gets covered by ice. The sorcerer is knowingly perishing; still he will stand till the end. At some point both are admiring the other; proud to stand in such fight, proud to confront a worthy opponent.

All survivors were sheltered inside the palace. Some are watching the dark forces duel by the window. Queen Selene and Luna decided to attend the injured ones. Most worried of all seems, prince Safire; with narrowed eyebrows, not taking his eyes from the fight; mentally he communicates with his brother, asking him to let him help. After all, Wiseman is assisted by his shadows, but he knows Demando would never approve. _**'What am I**_ _**going to do in all this chaos?'**_ Safire thought to himself while pressing his curled fingers on the window. _**'If my brother dies am I capable to lead one**_ _**army? Am I capable to protect what is**_ _**left of this world?'**_ He sighs.

In all this nightmare the blue haired prince forgot all about prince Jadeite still being out there. Unfortunately, Jadeite has a plan of his own…

* * *

I have become accustomed to be, as I call it, trapped inside the Crystal Palace. Being with my best friend and allot of new acquaintances; indeed I never would have guessed that the Nemesis Prince would have such pleasant people as personnel. Well all except a certain cousin of his, named Emerald, who apparently cannot stand my presence, nor Mina's. But we could care less. Emerald reminds us of Reye's jealousy, giving stinging looks and trying to show a level of superiority when we are around. Her attitude is most amusing. And in all this, I put matters of the war aside, not for I have forgotten but there is no one to tell me more. Well… I only hope prince Demando will bring good news and when he returns he will answer my questions. Maybe then I will be fit to know. Oh! Who am I kidding? In truth I only hope prince Demando will bring home himself! I never realized how much I could miss his eyes, his smile, his cool frown on his face, which shows no emotions, the way he makes my body shiver and his grin that awakes butterflies in my stomach and makes me melt and my knees to go week… When did I fell so strong for him I wonder? He was my first crush. And I… Well… I was his first crash… I think… I might have been at least the most unusual his ever met before that day when as a ditzy, uncontrolled, blonde childe of thirteen, I bumped into him while running on the main corridor of the Moon Palace, trying to hide a huge chocolate cookies jar from Luna. I did adore his presence so much that I was stunned in place and got caught. I'm sure our feelings were not mutual since he left with his white clothes covered in chocolate… After that I saw him again just once, at Mina's birthday party. For some reason I could not stop staring at him and hoping I will be the only one luck enough to dance with his majesty. But childishly I've found a way to distract myself in playing with Mina and making princess Reye boil in jealousy. Apparently with such attitude my chance was lost. I heard later he asked for me but I was no where to be found. How can I even convince myself? I know I need him… Was it love at first sight? Is it? I sigh again. Why is this feeling so complicated? It confuses me while capturing all my senses and when it hurts I enjoy it yet when it feels good I'm afraid.

"**Him again?"** – Mina asks, putting a hand on my shoulder

"**Huh?"** I answer distracted. I turn to her. **"I guess…"** I let my lips curve in a fading smile. **"I am confused, Mina… How does one comprehend the feelings she has for a person she met three times** **in her life? How could I be sure?"**

"**Oh you're making me laugh Rena.** **Seriously how could one comprehend** **feelings?"** She mocks a little. I knew it was obvious. **"You need to stop thinking about everything and listen to your heart. It is the only way you'll know what you feel. And trust me you have feelings for him."**

"**How can you be sure? How would** **I know how to listen?"** Oh I want so much to believe her; to trust and not fear.

"**I told you** – she presses on the words – **Stop** **thinking! If your souls are connected you must feel it."**

Did I just? I'm sure my thoughts did not stop but for a brief second and I founded myself somewhere else… I saw him hurt just then… Bleeding and covered by wounds. I saw him fall to the wet ground with his face scratched, one broken arm… I gasp awaking from trance. Mina looks worried. My face has become paler and I am breathing heavily.

"**Mina, I think he's hurt!"** I cry

"**You can't be sure…"** She tries to reason

"**I feel I am…" **What did I saw? Is it real. Oh please let it be just a bad day dream! Please be safe my dark prince… please be safe…

* * *

Unable to block or parry Wiseman's "sphere's explosion attack" Demando thrown with maximum force and smashed into the palace surrounding wall. This one attack made the dark sorcerer feared in all galaxies. He would gather a great amount of energy from evil souls and create a sphere that within seconds could reach the opponent and explode, crashing every bit of bones in his body. The Nemesis Prince is down. The wall is destroyed underneath him, sharp pieces pressing on his wounds. His breath hardens as he struggles to return on his feet. He upholds on both hands trying to push himself up.

"**Aaahhh!"** A sharp pain invades his body as he falls back down. _**'I can't be**_ _**this weak!'**_ – he curses under his breath.

"**Still want to fight me, boy?"** Wiseman cries emphasizing every word. He is hurt to the bones, clearly swinging between life and death. He did hit his opponent with great force but he knows and fears that if Demando rises after such a blast he would have no chance to win. That's it: Wiseman gave his best shot and now hopes it was enough.

"**Are you praying for my retreat** **old man?"** The prince mutters between his teeth trying again to rise from the ground.

"**I won't let you destroy him!"** Safire cried from behind, holding his sword. He wanted so much to help his brother.

Hearing his voice made Demando to force himself of the grown. He is injured, his body quivering on pain. With all effort he straightens himself. He will not let the enemy see him straggle. He is to proud for it.

"**Safire"** – he says after his hard breath settles a bit – **"you should not be** **here! Go back at the palace… The queen…"**

"**Aaaaaaaaaa!"** He is interrupted by screams coming from inside the palace. All three turn their looks that direction. Wiseman finds a moment to grin. Safire rushes back, while the two dark warriors get ready to continue their duel.

"**I see prince Jadeite made a smart move."** The sorcerer is clearly satisfied by what might have happened inside the Moon Palace. **"You should **

**consider** **giving up. I mean you look minutes away from death and besides, you have nothing worth fighting for…"**

"**Enough!"** At the dark prince's demand Wiseman becomes petrified. Demando stares firmly at his opponent wile purple energy force gathers around him. He clenches his fists and in less then seconds he releases a ray of light so strong that outshines the White Palace. All enemies are bound to their knees, unable to move, being hold to the ground by an immense power. Wiseman feels the ray ripping his flash apart. A grave howl escapes him as he slowly transforms to dust. Prince Demando falls on his knees and the light disappears from all around, but all enemies are still hold to the ground. All shadows above vanished into the ray of light.

"**I have everything worth fighting** **for!"** He states trying to catch his breath. He rises slowly. Blood is still dripping from his wounds, but with all the strength left in him, he starts walking towards the palace.

* * *

Prince Safire returned to the Moon Palace before the ray of light. Earthlings were everywhere and in horror he could see Jadeite standing next to Queen Selene's body. All were having swords to their necks. After Demando's attack everybody is freed from the enemies hold.

"**This is all my fault…"** Safire holds his head down and puts his right hand on his forehead.

"**No."** Says Lord Artemis touching the prince's shoulder. **"You went to save your brother, that is not something to be blamed for!"**

"**What happened?"** Prince Demando asks stepping inside. All looks turn to him.

"**We could not save her, my lord… They came** **from everywhere…"** Lady Luna is crying. Demando stares at the queen's body. He could not save her parents. This is by far the deepest cut he got during the fight. He clenches his fists in anger. Lady Luna sinks her face into Artemis shoulder as he tries to comfort her. The white haired prince walks towards prince Jadeite, who has his knees glued to the floor due to the last energy blast. Demando pulls Jadeite's hair back so he would look at him.

"**Tell me… How valuable exactly** **is your life?"** Prince Demando asks clenching his teeth. He is disgusted by the young Earth prince.

"**Couldn't control your anger ey?"** He cringes while Demando pulls his hair harder. **"Kill me if you will, but I won't** **tell** **you what other planet is** **involved! Aaaahhh!" **He lets out a scream when the Nemesis prince pushes him up front. Jadeite hits his head on the palace floor. Demando turns him around using his left foot which he places after on the earthling prince neck. It is Jadeite's turn to breath heavily, not being able even to gulp.

"**I would not kill you, worm, you don't** **deserve to die…"** – Demando says disgusted – **"You shall rot in my dungeons."** – Jadeite is feeling more uncomfortable and pressured. He is visibly sweating. **"But I have another question… Where Is The Doom Phantom?" **He presses harder with his foot after asking the question. He knew Doom Phantom left Wiseman's side, but even so it had to find a new host to protect. Was this new host connected to the other planet involved? That's what Dark Moon's monarch wanted to know. And that is what Jadeite would not tell him and it seemed useless to try finding out from him. In his thoughts Demando knows he will get to the bottom of this. One way he is going to destroy all that threaten her life, all that would even dare wish to harm his sweet Serenity.

* * *

To dream is all I want at the moment. This day I could not shake of the images I saw of my prince getting hurt. _**'Oh, Serena, you have such a weird**_ _**imagination! It must be it!'**_ I try to convince myself. But I mustn't think anymore. Mina hopes he is alright. Mina has such a kind heart. Hope? What is it exactly? I hope… I hope all are well… and… But I cannot finish my thought as I hear great noise coming from downstairs. Many voices. Servants running through corridors. Mina comes bursting into my bedroom.

"**Rena, they have returned!"** – she is agitated – **"He's hurt!"…**


	5. Of dreams and nightmares

Holding my hands around my shoulders, shuttering, rubbing my upper arms, I feel so cold… I can barely see trough the fog. Why is the ground wet? I can feel it under my bare feet. Oh how I wish I knew what evil sorcery brought me to such place! And how I wish I knew where I am or why can't I stop myself from walking. _Where am I going? Wait! What was that? Terror is written on my face, I see shadows sneaking, haunting around me. Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Calm down Serena, you are the Moon Princess! You are brave! Ahhh!_ I let out a silent scream as I feel soft touches on my skin. _Okay, okay, everything will be fine _– I try to reassure myself – _Yes! Everything is fine…I think…_Stopping on my tracks I hear voices crying in pain. And it was me they were calling. It was their princess they needed. _No! My dear lunarians are in pain! _I covered my eyes as I could feel the tears starting to fall. And then I heard it: the most horrible cry of all, my greatest fear, my parents pain. I look up, with blurry eyes, but before I could realize my mistake a painful moment flashes before me : A white haired prince rises his sword and my parents fall screaming my name… Frozen, speechless, I cannot move nor breath; a large weight is anchoring in my heart, full of guilt and sorrow…

"**Rena, they have returned!"** – Mina came bursting in, awaking me from my nightmares – **"He's hurt!"…**

_He's hurt? Who? _I tried to process the information. And then it came to me like a hard felt fist in the jaw. _Oh no! _

"**Demando? **– I asked with terror in my eyes – **My Demando is hurt?" **_This is one nightmare__I would not want to come true! _But so it is, unfortunately. Apparently they came back from the war. Not very successful, as I am lead to believe by prince Safire's expression of lost and anger. My dear one I could not see. A protection protocol was set at his chambers doors. _Ahhhh! Damn this protection protocol! Why am I not allowed to see him? Don't they know how I long_ _to__comfort and take care of him?_ I sigh, leaning against the wall, next to prince Demando's chamber. Its hopeless. I know he's hurt and I'm suppose to wait but… The same question reappeared. I don't know how or why at this moment but it did. When did I start having feelings for him? Sure to Mina all seems so easy, so meant to be. _Why on Universe wasn't I born with such an innocent heart as she? Why must I wonder, fear and doubt? Why must I even reason? _How awful of me to have thoughts… I think…Weird enough I understand my heart, despite the fact that I question my feelings. Still… _I want to see him! Great. You're winning… And why pray tell you want to see him? _Because… Because…

_I suddenly get send back, somewhere in time. A thirteen year old princess, with golden buns is dancing in circles, touching the grass with her feet. She is dazed and so happy; her crystalline laugh is carried by the wind._

_"**Serena, stop!"** – Two ladies came running down the path; one with long dark hair, with exigent but beautiful features, my wise and dear Luna and the other : a blue haired princess, so delicate and fair in all the Galaxy, princess Michelle of Neptune. **"I turn my eyes for one second!"** – spoke Lady Luna almost breathless from the run. **"Serena, stop right there!"** She did._

_"**Oh no! She must not be so close** **to the lake! Rena, get away! Come** **here!"** – cried princess Michelle, but it was to late. A water creature arises from the lake. She looks so wonderful and yet so sad. The little Moon princess gets hypnotized by her magic. And she is swallowed by the lake as if she was never there._

_"**Nooo!"** Michelle falls on her knees covering her face with her hands. **"That** **is the lake of Meleth-Gul…"** She says to Luna. **"Its impossible to get her out!"**_

_"**I know."** Luna helps the princess get up. They are both at the lost of words. A young prince, whit indigo eyes comes ridding on his ebony horse. He descends and heads towards the lake. A hand on his right arm stops him on his tracks._

_"**You mustn't, your highness."** Lady Luna is concerned. **"This lake** **swallows all around it. They do not die but fall into eternal sleep. Only their true love can get them out without drowning, if you** **are not her one and only you are sure to die when you go after her!"** Both women are desperate. He smiles… and such a soft smile, so calm that it could drive away all sorrows and worries._

_"**I will get her out."** He reassures. Couldn't they stop him? Couldn't they at least try more? Somehow they couldn't. Somehow both ladies remain stoned as prince Demando throws himself into the lake and disappears under its waters. He is gone. As the seconds pass, air becomes harder to breath. Lady Luna holds hands with princess Michelle both fearing the worst but strongly daring to hope. And just when they thought all is done, their prayers where answered. A white haired prince comes out holding a small blond princess in his arms. His eyes are only for her. She is so precious to him, snuggling asleep against his chest, mumbling words **"Don't ever leave me…"**._

_"**I won't. I promise."** He whispers into her ears and he smirks at her small faded smile._

I loose the image as I feel someone slightly shaking me and calling my name. I could recognize two voices.

"**Mina, … prince Safire. Was I sleeping?"** _Well, bravo, my dear! Where you sleeping? That is the most brilliant question you could come up with? Of_ _course you where sleeping, dummy, and on a corridor bench! Not to mention you are drooling!_ I wipe my face with my sleeve. _Great! Nice manners!_ Mina came to sit next to me.

"**You've stayed here all night. You must get some rest…"**

"**No!"** – I interrupted the prince. How could I rest when his brother concerns me so? – **"I have… I need to see him, please understand!" **He stares for a brief moment at the desperation in my eyes. But still he wont let me have my way.

"**You must eat princess, its been ten hours. And you must** **get some proper rest."** He encourages me to get up. Mina holds my arm as I follow her like a shadow. Oh, how I wanted to stay… to see him… but I am to weak to argue. And what could be that horrible sound? Oh dear, my stomach!

I am delighted that Mina decided to join me, even if she mentioned not being hungry. Still who could resist milk and chocolate cookies?

"**Mina, do you know the lake on Neptune?"** Strangely enough the dream was of my past but a memory I've lost somehow.

"**Sure."** – she says as cheerful as always – **"It belongs to the Goddess of Meleth-Gul. I always wanted to go there, but my parents thought it best not to let me…"**

"**But you went on Neptune?"**

"**Sure…"** – she deeps a cookie in milk – **"…but nowhere near the lake…"** She pouts. Funny, she even pouts happy. But why? And did what I dreamed really happened? Huh? Why is Mina looking curiously at me?

"**What is it?"** – just for a second I narrow my eyes

"**Oh nothing!"** – she waves her hand – **"Your hair got whiter…"**

I didn't even paid enough attention at first. Resting on my right arm, I went from a thought to another : the nightmare about my parents death. And now when information is registered by my tired brain I snap.

"**My hair!"** As if I've seen a ghost my eyes widen and I jump from my chair grabbing my long tails to look at them. **"This cannot be happening over night!"** I stare at Mina. **"This isn't right!"** She sits up gesturing to calm me. She could see my shock as my breath quicken.

"**Calm down, Rena. Please! Its normal."** I still look at her in disbelief. **"You're changing, that's all."** We both return to our sits. Wonderful! More questions added to my troubled mind! I'm changing… Well this I know happens. Lady Luna has thought me that when the time is right to take my place as rightful Moon Queen, many changes will come. I am to transform somehow and not only in looks, but as I remember, my dear protector mentioned I shall have more powers and the ones I already posses will grow in strength. HA! Now I'll show him! Challenging me dare he? Well if we ever get to a one on one fight I shall show him just how powerful I can be! I give myself a satisfied smile imagining a small fight between my beloved prince and I. How I will surprise him with such abilities he will be sorry he did not took me to war. And just to humiliate him with a blast I shall leave him naked! I smile again. It wouldn't be such an awful view after all. Gazing upon his bare, beautiful, manly chest…

"**Rena, are you alright?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**You are drooling… and blushing…"**

Oh dear! Not again. This has to stop! Never in my life have I let myself consumed by indecent thoughts. I must be charmed or something. I swear if he bewitched me somehow I will… I will…

"**Rena!"**

"**Wow, you don't need to shout, I can hear just fine."** – she giggles

"**Why were you blushing?"** – she asks playfully

"**Blushing?** – oh! That… instant flash of Demando's bare chest came in mind – **Never mind. Better tell me this. Why did you want to see the lake?"**

"**See it? I want to throw myself in it."** – her sudden wide smile its creeping me out…

"**Mina that is insane and you know it."** I take a sip of hot milk. Should I tell her about my dream? Maybe she knows something. What if it is no dream?

"**That** – she points at me to emphasize her words – **is hope. Hope of finding true love."**

Granted, now I know the chances of what I have dreamed to be real are immense, still I have to push. I need to be certain.

"**And drowning yourself will help you how?"**

"**Maidens never drown the lake, silly.** – she says with a giggle – **If a maiden is captured by the goddess of the like she will fall in to eternal sleep and nobody can save her except her one true love." **

She seems so happy to tell this story. If my dream is a memory of the past then surely my feelings towards the dark prince have a reasonable explanation. But how can one loose such important pieces of the past.

Mina told me she read the legend of the lake while we were heading towards our dormitory. How Meleth-Gul was betrayed by the one she loved and cried year after year until a lake was formed around her and she drown in her own tears. Her spirit then became the water goddess that now rules over the lake. It sounded so childish and silly, come to think of it… still she is amazed by this legend and consumed by the desire of throwing herself in Meleth-Gul's waters.

"**Well let's get some rest. I'm sure you will be allowed to see him in a few hours."**

"**I just want to ask about my parents. Prince Safire gave me no details and.."**

"**Soon, Rena. I'm sure pretty soon you'll get answers to your questions."**

"**Mina…** – I don't understand my hesitation – **Have I… Have I ever fallen in to the lake?"**

She looks at me surprised. Like she is searching for something in my eyes, being somehow afraid to give me an answer.

"**Did your parents…** – I lower my eyebrows slightly so she changes quickly what she was about to say – **…I mean someone…** – seeing my confused look she changes again – **Did you had a dream?"**

She sighs in relief. Now this was something. Clearly she knew about what happened many years ago and my parents or others might also know… But why was I deprived of such memory? When and who made sure I remember nothing? Mina appears to have an inner fight on wetter she has said too much and on how to convince me to drop the subject. So I decide to spare her for now seeing as we both are tired.

"**Well talk in a few hours."**

In few moments I have forgotten all about her. I am still thinking about Meleth-Gul and what has happened. For I am sure now that it was a memory not a dream and I mean to find out why I forgot all about it. We were on Neptune…I fell in to the lake… He saved me…Love is the strongest feeling in the Universe, so if this is true, then how is it possible for me to forget who my soul mate is? Of course there is a way to erase one's memories and heart desire if such action benefits the person in cause; but it is lunarian magic performed by the ones close to you, which love you dearly… surely my parents wouldn't…

The door slides open and I stand up abruptly. _**"Mina?"**_ I ask in a whisper. It wasn't Mina. I involuntary let out a gasp as I see prince Demando's silhouette approaching my bed. My breath quickens as he sits next to me, gently stroking my hair. His intent stare forces me to avoid looking at his face even in darkness. I do not trust myself to speak. Everything seems so unreal, yet it feels so intense. His left hand leaves my hair and cups my face, his thumb caressing my lips. With a swift move he pushed his body against mine. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, with every butterfly kiss placed on my neck, shoulders… His erection is pressing against my thights…

"**Rena… Rena… Rena!"**

I open my eyes to see Mina holding out a glass of water for me to take. Breathing heavily I realize it was a dream. A dream? My mouth opens in shock upon realization. Am I really dreading to see his naked body, to feel his erection pressing… Oh no! No no no no no! I shook my head violently.

"**Are you ok?"**

"**What?** – I stare at Mina who is staring back, a look of concern written across her face – **Yes. Yes, of course I am."** I take the water she is offering me and begin to drink. **"I guess…I had…a nightmare."** I say between gulps. She nods at my words.

"**You're worried about him, aren't you?"**

"**Demando? Well I…"** I narrow my eyebrows at the sudden grin that extended on her face. **"What?"**

"**When did he become "Demando"?"** She asks in a bemused voice, her grin spreading even wider.

"**Wha… I can call him that… I mean we… are sort of… you know… friends…"**

"**Right… Let me know when he becomes "snucums". Will you?"**

"**Oh hush, you!"** I hit het playfully with my pillow. For someone so innocent she sure can produce an evil smile. **"You have to tell me."** I say very serious this time. She sighs heavily, not smiling any more.

"**I… can't."** She stands up and walks towards the balcony.

"**Mina, we are no longer children. Clearly he has been part of my past and clearly I have forgotten! You have to tell me!"** Hearing the exasperation in my voice she turns to me.

"**I was bound to secrecy. They… Your parents didn't think him suitable, being a dark prince and all…** - I can see sadness in her eyes, revealed at the feeble light of the crystal garden – **I'm sorry, Rena… I argued alongside you! We were sixteen… No one would listen."** I stand and walk to her. Things could not be clearer. We loved each other. Of course they would make me forget. He is after all our "evil" of the galaxy… And it doesn't matter – I think now, strangely feeling about to cry – It doesn't matter how I feel now. I wouldn't be surprised if he hates me for what they did… For what I did…

_*flashback*_

_Mina was sitting rather apart from us. Reye and I decided to make flower tiaras. I didn't know why Mina was sad, she was usually the life of the party. Maybe today upset her, because prince Jadeite was coming to see me. We've announced our engagement yesterday and Mina disliked him so much, she never told me why._

_When we heard trumpets we ran inside the great hall. I was so excited to see him again. But it wasn't my love that came. I remained frozen on the spot as the Dark Moon prince came bursting through the doors. He stared at me for a moment and his expression changed from hopeful to exasperation and then anger._

"_**What have you done?"**__ He spat menacingly to my parents. What happened? They remained motionless on the spot. The prince turned to me, but before anything else was about to happen, my father, the king, walked towards him and muttered between clenched teeth._

"_**We did what he had to do! Now leave!"**__ He ordered pointing at the front doors. The prince's breath quickened and with what seems like a desperate attempt to fix something beyond repair he said._

"_**Only if she doesn't remember me…"**__ He stared at my mother now, with an expression that was both pleading and demanding. My father's eyes seem to be pleading with her to._

"_**You may approach my daughter."**__ She told the prince._

"_**Selene, no, you cannot allow…"**__But my father was interrupted when my mother lifted a hand in to the air and spoke gently._

"_**I will allow him this much."**_

_Prince Demando gulped. It was so much pain in his eyes. He came in front of me and for some reason I could not look him in the eyes. He grasped my shoulders a little tighter that I would have allowed._

"_**Serena?**__ – he asked – __**Do you know who I am?**__ – he made a dramatic pause as if trying to catch his breath – __**Do you remember me, Rena?"**_

"_**Of course I do…**__ - I spoke without even thinking – __**You are prince Demando of Dark Moon."**__ – there was allot of tension in the hall. My father was grasping my mother's shoulder. Luna stood frozen leaning against Artemis. No servant would move. Not even Reye and Mina, who were never at lost for words. Prince Demando seem to have forgotten how to breath. I look at his face, still avoiding his eyes. __**"Have you…Have you come to declare us war?" **__And then "bam", with one last sentence I manage to change everything around. My mother was looking sad, but relieved, my father sighed as if a great burden was lifted from his shoulders, Mina ran from the room and Reye seemed to be grinning. Prince Demando released my shoulders, taking a sharp breath. And then he smiled sadly at me and my whole world felt like collapsing. I found it hard to explain at that moment._

"_**I'm sorry.**__ – his voice was calm – __**I never throw myself into a battle I've already lost."**_

_*end of flashback*_

"**How could I have been so stupid?"** I say in whisper. Mina and I were sitting on my bad and it was almost dawn. **"He hates me…"** The words come out of my mouth before I get chance to stop them.

"**No he doesn't…"**

"**He should!"** I instantly argue back. She knows I am right in a way so she doesn't challenge me any further. She decides instead to try and reason with me.

"**Rena, you didn't know! Your memory was modified…"**

"**More likely I was brain washed by my own parents…"** There is irony in my voice and Mina noticed. Why would they do this? Did my feelings meant nothing to them?

"**Do you remember how you met him?"** She asks with a small smile. Sure, leave it to her to transform every situation in to a happy one, by reminding the most innocent, slightly embarrassing, sweet and most beautiful moment of my life.

"**You mean the cookie jar incident?"** I couldn't help but smile myself. **"Do you know…** **I did not marry prince Jadeite because I knew the second I saw him he was not my true love.** – I chuckle at this – **And…**- I say almost in amuse sadness (if this makes sense) – **I always thought I had a crush on prince Demando… A crush! How could they do this to me?"**

"**Rena…"**

"**No. Don't even try."** I stop her for I am sure nothing could count for their action. But she still had to say something.

"**You remember now.** – she starts putting a comforting hand on my shoulder – **It's never too late…"**

"**Well sure if…"**

I stand up abruptly. Color drains from my face. Its morning and I can see my hands shaking as realization hits me this time with terror and fear. My friend also stands up staring at me in shock and trying to grasp my hand, but I move away from her.

"**The lunarian memory charm…"** – I start slowly.

"**I know, your parents…"** But I interrupt her, speaking every word as if it was acid on my tongue.

"**It is a charm that you may use on a dear, beloved one if such action benefits to the person in cause."**

"**Rena, I don't get…"**

"**The lunarian memory charm can be lifted by the performer or…** - I couldn't go on. This was too much and certainly truth, for there was no other possible explanation. – **when and if…** - my voice was shaken as tears form in my eyes – **the performer is no longer…** - I couldn't breath. I fell on the ground and I could distantly hear Mina calling my name. My hair changing, my dreams, my memories, all are strong evidence of this horrible truth. My parents were dead.


End file.
